


Al caer la mascara.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: tengo sueño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Por que solo era una niña...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Al caer la mascara.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticNeutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/gifts).



Lo ocurrido en el tren nunca debió pasar, solo fue una batalla con un Akuma que parecía que no tenía ningún problema en poner vidas inocentes en riesgo.

Chat Noir ni siquiera había podido llegar aun dejando a Ladybug sola, los frenos del tren quedaron totalmente destruidos y si la del traje moteado no quería que los pasajeros sufrieran un horrible destino, entonces debía actuar muy rápido. Invocando su amuleto encantado y su yoyo, detuvo a la fuerza el tren donde la Bluenette sintió como sus brazos estaban cerca de la dislocación.

El tren había empezado a detenerse con horrible lentitud que la portadora del Miracolous de la mariquita sintió que estaba por desmayarse, apretando los dientes sintió el viento golpearle la cara y sus aretes quemaban contra sus orejas, estaba excediendo el límite de su transformación pero sabía que si se destransformaba muchas personas morirían.

Sintió pequeñas lagrimas salir de las esquinas de sus ojos, todo el cuerpo le dolía por los golpes de aquel Akuma. MasterMan, un hombre que fue akumatizado porque había dado comentarios machistas en una clase de defensa personal hacia la instructora quien en una pelea de demostración, lo había humillado ya que lo puso como ejemplo de lo que debía de hacerse en una pelea.

-¡AAHG!- Su corazón bombeaba rápido contra su pecho, tenía sangre saliendo de su cabeza provocando que cerrara uno de sus ojos, tenía el labio roto y una mejilla estaba sangrando producto del impacto contra un cristal.

El conductor del tren estaba agarrándose de donde se le permitía al igual que a los pasajeros, el techo del tren había sido violentamente cortado dejando a todos sentir como sus cabellos se movían violentamente, algunos perdiendo sus gorras y lentes. Otros agarrando a los niños en un intento desesperado de protegerlos.

Pronto el tren empezó a detenerse, cada vez más lento al punto de solo escucharse el sonido de los rieles deteniéndose por completo. Respirando agitados ven como este se detuvo, el conductor del tren vio como la de motas estaba por caer siendo rápido la tomo de los hombros junto a otros hombres quienes vieron como una de sus héroes desmayada caía.

Los pasajeros al ver a Ladybug siendo cargada ayudaron la llevaron como aquellos músicos que se lanzaban a su público, solo que la heroína moteada estaba inconsciente con todo el cuerpo flácido. Teniendo cuidado la depositaron en el suelo donde escucharon el último pitido de sus aretes y allí fue donde se descubrió la identidad de Ladybug.

Un brillo rosa reemplazo el traje moteado y dejo allí a una adolescente donde antes estaba la protectora de París, un jadeo colectivo resonó en el vagón todos viéndose sin creer lo que veían. Algunos la reconocieron como la amable jovencita que atendía la pequeña panadería de sus padres, recordando como atendía la caja registradora con una sonrisa y amabilidad.

Otros la reconocieron como la que diseño los lentes y la portada de Jagged Stone, pero hubo unos que solo podían atinar a decir.

-Es solo una niña…- Esas simples palabras no importando quien las dijo, hizo que todos en el tren vieran lo joven que era la niña.

Porque era solo una niña. Una niña que a esa edad solo consideraría importante ayudar en la panadería de sus padres, lidiar con el primer amor, la escuela y empezar a buscar su profesión.

No tener la responsabilidad de velar por una ciudad entera porque un loco con magia decidió que quería aprovecharse de las emociones negativas de la gente.

Y allí en ese tren, todos de inmediato sintieron un horrible peso en ellos. Al ver lo herida que estaba esa niña, que cada día se dedicaba a luchar contra supe villanos que en más de una ocasión terminaron destruyendo su amada ciudad.

-Se quién es esta niña, es la hija de los dueños de la panadería que está al lado de la escuela Dupont.- Dijo un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo, recordaba que la niña en más de una ocasión lo había atendido detrás de la caja.

Esas palabras provocaron los murmullos de todos, pero entre todos los pasajeros había un pequeño grupo que conocía verdadera a la recién descubierta Ladybug.

Nadja Chamack veía a Marinette de un pálido enfermizo mientras que su hija Manon solo se dedicaba a abrazar a la muñeca de apariencia de Ladybug, sus ojos veían a la de cabello medianoche que aún estaba desmayada, su respiración superficial y los golpes solo la hacían ver más joven de lo que debía verse.

La pequeña Manon solo podía ver como Marinette estaba en el suelo. Marinette quien se encargaba de cuidarla. Marinette quien le había dado una muñeca de Ladybug como regalo sabiendo que era lo que más quería. Marinette… quien al parecer era Ladybug.

Gina Dupain respiraba temblorosamente, sus ojos observaban a su nieta en el suelo. De pronto los recuerdos de todas esas veces que su pequeña hada se iba ante la vista de un akuma empezaron a tener más sentido, al igual de porque empezaron a aparecerle moretones que ella le aseguraba era por su torpeza.

La sangre que salía producto de la batalla solo le decían que eso ni siquiera era la punta del iceberg, el recuerdo de cómo fue akumatizada el día de sus cumpleaños y ahora saber que había peleado con su propia nieta le revolvió el estómago, había visto en ese Ladyblog las peleas que tenían Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Ahora poner la imagen de su dulce nieta solo la hacía sentir impotente, donde ella tenía que ir a villanos con todo tipo de poderes que siempre terminaban atacando a los inocentes gracias a un hombre que los controlaba como simples marionetas.

Demeter Mendeleiev veía con ojos abiertos y hombros tensos a una de sus estudiantes destransformarse presentándose como la heroína de París, su mente trabajaba a mil millas por minuto al ver en el pasado como la hija de Sabine de pronto comenzó a llegar tarde y sus calificaciones que iban en un sube y baja, su asistencia y las veces que la vio dormir en clases. Normalmente lo había visto como la actitud típica de una adolescente pero viendo lo que sabe ahora…

Aurore Beauréal, solo trataba de encontrar sentido en lo que había visto y en lo que sabía de Marinette Dupain-Cheng dándole una imagen más clara. Pero es allí donde se da cuenta de la razón de porque ahora Lila Rossi veía a la franco-china como una amenaza, la mejor amiga de Ladybug? Obviamente Marinette sabría que era una mentirosa ya que era Ladybug!

Los recuerdos de como Alya se esmeraba en tratar de descubrir la identidad de Ladybug, incluso yendo tan lejos como para interferir en cada pelea de akuma provocando que se complicara la pelea, donde en más de una ocasión termino con Ladybug y Chat Noir siendo casi vencidos.

**_Boom!_ **

La explosión hizo que todos saltaran, vieron rápido a la inconsciente heroína y una de las mujeres la tomo para así cubrirla entre la gente, Gina se acercó a la mujer para así ayudarla y con su chaqueta cubrió la figura de su nieta notando lo pálida que estaba preocupada toco su frente notando lo fría que estaba, eso solo la preocupaba al imaginar lo que debió haber hecho para detener el tren.

\- **¿¡Donde estas Ladybug!?** \- Un akuma masculino con un horrible traje de físico culturista verde que hacia un horrible contraste con la piel naranja que poseía. –¡ **MALDITA SEA ESA MUJER ENTROMETIDA! ¡QUE NO ENTIENDE QUE DEBE DARME SU MIRACOLOUS!-** Su voz gruesa hizo que todos temblaran, los que sabían que tenían a Marinette se aseguraron de cubrirla para evitar que la viera.

\- **¿¡DONDE ESTA LADYBUG?!-** Sabiendo que si le decían la verdad, la niña que estaban escondiendo sufriría las consecuencias todos apuntaron lejos esperando a que se fuera.

La mujer que tenía a Marinette, tenía la piel morena y el cabello ondulado usando una camisa amarilla y un pantalón azul, sus ojos cafés veían nerviosa al akuma que los veía fijamente antes de irse a donde habían señalado suspirando se relajó un poco al verlo irse gritando. Tragando saliva vio a la joven que tenía en brazos, la sangre ya había dejado de salir y solo quedaba el rastro de sangre seca en su cara.

Gina estuvo tentada a abrazar a su nieta pero viendo que el akuma seguía suelto y que Chat Noir aún no había aparecido, un suspiro tembloroso salió de su boca mientras sus ojos contenían las lágrimas. Todos volvieron a ver a Marinete sin saber que decir o hacer, un hombre que estaba allí aclaro su garganta y muchos lo reconocieron como uno de los policías que ayudaba a evacuar el área cuando había un akuma.

-Nadie dirá nada de esto. Si alguien rebela la identidad de Ladybug, estará en un gran y horrible problema.- El hombre de apariencia cuarenta veía con sus ojos azul hielo a todos con una mirada de acero, nadie lo sabía pero fue Ladybug quien evito que fuera atravesado por una estalagmita en una batalla cuando estaba ayudando a evacuar un edificio.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, muchos se sintieron ofendidos por eso. Claro que se sintieron ofendidos por siquiera sugerir que delatarían a quien batallaba contra Hawk Moth, incluso si hubiera sido la identidad de Chat Noir nadie hubiera dicho nada.

-¿Qué haremos si despierta?-

A regañadientes tuvieron que dejar a Marinette acostada contra una pared habían visto lo que había pasado cuando Chloe se revelo como Queen Bee, lo que fue capaz de hacer aquel que ha estado atormentando a todo París contra sus héroes.

Cuando Marinette despertó se encontró en una parada de tren, el dolor de los golpes y las heridas aun sangrantes la recibieron junto con el ardor en sus pendientes que sentía le quemaban la piel de sus orejas, recordando al akuma sin purificar se levantó con dificultad sintiendo a Tikki en su camisa la vio igual de cansada que ella.

-Tikki…-

-Estoy bien, Marinette. Ya me recargue, vamos por ese akuma.- Asintiendo con la cabeza espero que al menos Chat Noir haya llegado, transformándose salió del metro lista para así luchar no notando como varios observaban a la joven irse.

Se suponía que nadie descubriera que la portadora del Miracolous de la creación.

Se suponía que nadie debería haber sabido que uno de sus héroes era un niño.

Era tan injusto. Era injusto ver como habían obligado a un niño a luchar, contra alguien que no tenía ningún escrúpulo en llegar al extremo de inundar una ciudad ahogando a miles de personas en el proceso.

Los días que siguieron, todos los que habían sido testigos de aquella revelación la mayoría fue a grupos de terapia para así evitar de una vez por todas a ser akumatizados, otros empezaron a frecuentar la panadería y recomendaban a todos los que podían ir allí.

Nadja uso todos los favores posibles para así hacer que Alya dejara de intentar descubrir la identidad de Ladybug, y si eso incluyo el por qué ahora la nueva musa de Gabriel Agreste era una niña de la misma edad que su hijo, y porque esa misma niña mentía sobre tener amistad con un superhéroe junto con supuestos viajes era solo una coincidencia.

Aurore se tomaba el tiempo para acompañar en todo momento a la Bluenette, luego de que Nadja se haya encargado de destruir las mentiras de Lila, se encargó de alejar a todos los que decidieron creerle a la mentirosa y así lastimar a Marinette.

Ayudando y acompañando a la franco-china en los ratos libres que tenía, alejaba a Césaire cada que podía cuando intentaba obligar a que la perdonara junto con Nino. Adrien le había asegurado ya que no iba a alejarse de Marinette en las clases para que no la asfixiaran.

El rubio luego de un buen sermón sobre como hizo prometer a la euro asiática sobre no decirle a nadie sobre las mentiras de Rossi, y las consecuencias que estas tuvieron prometió redimirse protegiendo y no alejándose de la peliazul.

Mendeleiev estaba viendo las calificaciones de los alumnos de Bustier en su clase, muchos apenas llegaban a pasar lo justo y eso incluía a Marinette. Luego de la pelea que le hizo ver que una de sus alumnas era un superhéroe, vio como aun después de la cura milagrosa algunas heridas aún seguía allí. El corte en una de sus mejillas estaba ya cerrado como si le gritara lo que paso, viendo de nuevo las calificaciones se dispuso hacer algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Dar créditos extra.

Eso ayudaría a que al menos no tuviera que estar en el verano otra vez dando clases, y también que al menos no tuviera que preocuparse de que su Marinette no tuviera que sobre cargarse con más tareas.

Suspirando se preparó para su clase, faltaba poco para el verano. Luego de que al fin se supieran las mentiras de Rossi, tuvo que estar alerta a un akuma por si este se presentaba terminando atrapando uno en una botella de agua cuando Lila estaba a punto de tomarlo voluntariamente, terminando por rebelar a todos que era cómplice de HawkMoth, fue un día muy agitado.

Gina estaba preparando su motocicleta para así llevar a su nieta aun paseo por la ciudad, su hijo y su nuera estaban contentos con tenerla más seguido en la panadería. Y su pequeña hada estaba totalmente feliz de pasar tiempo con ella, esperaba estar haciendo una diferencia en su vida.

Se suponía que nadie debía de haber descubierto la identidad de uno de sus héroes, pero eso no significaba que no iban a ayudarla en todo lo que podían.

No tenían poderes, pero iban a ayudar a la niña que tomo el rol de protectora en lo que sus capacidades les permitieran.

* * *

**(N/A: Idea sacada de un poster en Tumblr.** /post/189641965807/that-train-scene-where-peter-mask-is-gone-and-the

**Incluso A-Marlene-S, hizo una historia en Ao3. Recomiendo leerla.**


End file.
